ofibtyfandomcom-20200214-history
I Smell Romance and Candy
I Smell Romance and Candy (it's Valentine's Day!) is a fanfiction created by JessyPop. It is about the users of OFIBTY engaging in romance. Relationships will be featured, and they will be in seperate chapters. Chapter One ''Nadia is the biggest popular you'll meet over at OFIBTY High School. She has a reputation, and if she's caught by anyone like John, her reputation would be ruined. She's secretly a Math genius, and she will become a nerd if anyone found out she had a 76% or above. But, when her father wants her to be in a math club, will her reputation be tarnished? Being forced to be in the club, she meets someone who she loves, but he's a total dork! What will happen? '' Nadia woke up in bed, holding her precious teddy bear, Bunsie Buns. She actually talks to her when she gets nervous. "So Bunsie Buns...First day of school. Nothing to be worry about! I'm pratically the most popular girl over there, besides the beautiful Steven Marks." Steven Marks is the most popular guy at OFIBTY High School, but he's not the sharpest tool in the shed. Her father would never approve of this relationship. "All I need to do is ignore the dorks." Nadia got out of her bed, and the scene changed to her in her dinning room eating breakfast, changed with her own uniform her dad gave her. Basically, she hides her own clothes in her purse, then when she goes to school, she goes to the restrooms and changes in the stalls. After greeting her parents, she went to her closet to grab a big coat, to hide her uniform. She wore the coat quickly, so she can avoid her parents so they can't see her. She went off to her friend, Nasia, who only knew about the whole uniform thing. "Ugly coat. Nice hair. You look like you have a unibrow." she says. "Hurry, get in the car before your parents see you." She goes into the car quickly, and the car drives away. Nasia already had her license, unlike Nadia. "Don't be so critical judging me. This isn't going to be my look at school, anyway. But, wait, I have a unibrow?" "Kinda, yeah. Being honest. Sorry, not sorry." she replies. "What's gotten you all sassy?" Nadia asks. "Well, Joey hasn't asked me to be his date to the dance yet... But whatever. Who have you been crushing on?" "Steven Marks. He's so beautiful!" she replied. "Hot, but sorry." "For what?" "He's already taken, by the Lily Jackson." "She's already beat me to her? Lucky. But whatevz," The scene goes to them by the school. "Okay, thanks for the ride!" "No probz. Just remember that you owe me something." "Fine Nasi. Bye! I'll see you 6th period." "Kay kay." Nadia walked away to the school. She saw clubs sign ups. She saw the Math Club, Glee Club, LARP- oo! The Gossip Club. That caught her eye. She loved to gossip. She tried to find a pen, but she's out of luck. Steven Marks walks up next to her, and gives her a pen. "Looking for a pen?" he says with a smirk. Nadia was totally nervous. Her crush was actually talking to her! "Thanks! Yeah, haha.... I love blue ink pens! Don't you?!" she asks. She was in lockdown. She said something weird. About blue ink. Blue ink. Wow. What a conversation starter! She thinks. Category:Writing